


Трудовыебудни

by shmourne



Series: Альфа Хамелеона [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Routine, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmourne/pseuds/shmourne
Summary: Реликварий - организация загадочная. С приключениями, интригами, карьерным ростом и таинственными открытиями. Каждый день. Честное слово!И, видит Элуна, эти глупые зандалары просто не понимают всей ее важности!
Series: Альфа Хамелеона [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831468
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Трудовыебудни

**Author's Note:**

> В: Как тебе работа с Реликварием? Чем вы занимались или занимаетесь сейчас?

— …вы представляете? Смел со стола бумаги, вывалил на него какой-то грязный мешок и попросил за содержимое золота столько, сколько этот мешок весит! — Алеринда поставила тонкого стекла чашку так, что блюдце отозвалось жалобным звоном. Но эльфийка этого не заметила, продолжая разоряться. — Вечное солнце! Я так на него посмотрела! Мешок он, конечно, не убрал…

Нэстерис кивнул, слушая ее вполуха. Над его плечом замерло фиолетово-синее перо, то самое, что сопровождало ночнорожденного всюду, куда бы он не решил пойти. Зачарованное еще учителем, оно пронесло отголосок его магии сквозь века и практически не нуждалось в подпитке извне.

— Еще чаю? — спросил Нэстерис, когда син’дорай с неожиданной для хрупкой девушки агрессией засерпала, и она закивала в ответ, изящно встряхивая рыжеватой гривой волос.

Маленький чайник, буквально на пару чашек, выпустил пар из-под крышки и взлетел в воздух, поддавшись на аккуратное движение темно-серой кисти, потом подплыл к опустевшей чашке и наклонился, наполняя ее до краев. По Дазар’Алору, меньшей его части, тут же разлетелся нежный запах роз и айтрила, сладковатый, но свежий, который приятно щекотнул ноздри. Повинуясь ладони Нэстериса, чайник уронил последние капли в его собственную чашку и отправился на полку над головой, на законное место.

— Что же было потом? — жрец доброжелательно улыбнулся, подпирая ладонью щеку, и Алеринда закатила глаза.

— Урна для праха. Ободранная, но с на удивление целой печатью, — ровно пояснила она. — Я бы за нее меньше одного золотого не дала, да и в целом постыдилась бы хоть кому-нибудь показывать. Ужасно, Нэстерис, ужасно! Никакого уважения к труду археолога! — глоток дался ей спокойнее. Эльфийка аккуратно потерла подведенные глаза, бросила короткий взгляд на соседний стол, где теснились «сокровища». — Этого, так называемого «героя», я выгнала прочь.

— А, так вот кого гоняла зандаларская стража… — пробормотал жрец, кивнув.

— Утром-то? Да, его…

— И урну вы определенно вскрыли не сами, так?

— Именно так! — Алеринда снова рассердилась, сжимая чашку так, будто хотела ее удушить. — Представляете, этот проклятый тролль разбил урну о пол! Что тут началось…

— О, этому я был свидетелем, — жрец испустил тяжелый вздох. — Жабы были везде. Я, кажется, вытащил парочку из волос, — он заговорщически подмигнул. — Никому не рассказывайте, драгоценная. Я на вас рассчитываю.

Алеринда нежно заалела щеками и уткнулась в чай.

— В общем, все утро мы потратили на то, чтобы выловить эту… — она стрельнула глазами по сторонам и низко наклонилась, почти беззвучно шепнув «погань», — и все равно несколько штук все еще где-то прыгают.

— Любопытно, — Нэстерис побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, откинулся на позолоченную спинку стула. Он тоже посмотрел в сторону сначала одного выхода, потом другого. Зандаларская стража давно не заглядывала внутрь, оставив огромную комнату на откуп Реликварию, даже снаружи поставили стражу из отрекшихся, но то и дело в проеме без дверей мелькала высокая клыкастая фигура с копьем.

— Даже для описания ничего не осталось, — Алеринда коротко вздохнула. — Если нам так и продолжат приносить хлам, мы разоримся.

— А если его не продолжат приносить, мы никогда не охватим все места раскопок. Даже с помощью ночнорожденных и нашей магии.

Син’дорай сморщила носик.

— Мне в принципе все это не…

Нэстерис прижал палец к губам и покачал головой.

— Мы обязательно справимся, драгоценная. Во славу Темной Госпожи, — сказал он громче и дернул ухом.

Из-под стола явно квакнули.

— Алеринда, — жрец нахмурился, — у вас есть банка?

— Банка? — она смешалась и захлопала глазами.

— Банка, — терпеливо повторил Нэстерис. Он указал длинным пальцем в угол, чуть левее ящика, в котором в беспорядке валялись тортолланские свитки с характерными печатями. Между ним и ножкой стола поблескивали маленькие глазки.

— Я боюсь жаб, — прошептала син’дорай. — Особенно чумных. Особенно в маленьком помещении.

Жрец глубоко вздохнул и промолчал, хотя на язык просились комментарии один язвительнее другого. Алеринда замерла, кажется, даже подобрав ноги на стул — подол свисал так, что не понять было. Нэстерис обшарил комнату быстрым взглядом и, поморщившись, попытался припомнить все, что знал о жабах. Выходило немного, но в целом… С полки слетел чайник, порядком увеличившись в размерах, мелькнуло фиолетовое оперение, ныряя в темноту, куда забиралась разве что магическая метелка. Распаренные ароматные листья кучкой легли в блюдце и…

Аркана вспыхнула переливами розового и лилового, высветив перо, метнувшееся вниз острым концом. Послышалось возмущенное протяжное «квак!» и жаба прыгнула вперед — прямо в горлышко подставленного чайника. Крышка со звоном плюхнулась поверх — магия притянула ее, как лассо, и снова вспыхнула, запечатывая.

— Мой герой, — трепетно сказала Алеринда, рискнув опустить ноги на пол.

Ее лицо расслабилось, но было тому причиной облегчение или же айтрил наконец-то оказал седативное действие, жрец не знал. Он легко уловил арканный поток, зачерпнул сколько смог и уложил на крышку чайника еще пару витков заклинания.

— Не разбейте, — улыбнулся он, передав его син’дорай из рук в руки. — И берегите от кошек.


End file.
